Backups of computer systems are typically performed regularly. Two methods of backing up data include a full backup where all the files are saved, and a non-full backup where fewer than all the files are saved. One example of a non-full backup is an incremental backup where the files that have been changed since a prior backup are saved. A potential problem is correctly determining which files to back up. Accordingly, a more reliable way of saving information is needed.